


Another City

by sarahjean



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:17:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahjean/pseuds/sarahjean
Summary: Dan’s feeling tired and worn out after a show. Phil takes care of him because Dan shouldn’t be feeling down and Phil will always be there.





	Another City

Another show in another city far from our home in London. The clapping was loud and the voices even louder. It’s over now, we’ve stepped backstage to calm down from all the excitement and adrenaline that rushed through us during the show. From this room you can hear the sound of people moving about outside and cars driving down the street bellow. The venue is an old one, something that has seen a number of shows come and go for at least a century. It’s always cool to see buildings that were built many years ago and still stood proud like they did the years just after they are built. 

The room is buzzing with activity. Crew members are moving things around and getting ready to pack everything up and move it to the next place. There’s another show tomorrow night in a different state, with a whole new crowd of people expecting our best. Right now we’re tired, and all we want is to sleep. It’s not time yet though. People are coming around to wipe all the stage makeup off our faces and giving us water to replenish our bodies. So much is going on in this room.

“Dan, get up so you can take off those clothes and get more comfortable ones on.” The calm voice of Phil cracks through the bubble of introspection. The sweet voice of the person who’s done so much for me. “Bear, are you in there?” I hadn’t moved which always worried him because when I got lost in my head sometimes the words wouldn’t make it through to my brain. I looked up from the ground and at his chest showing him I was indeed aware he’d spoken. 

“I’m okay Phil, just resting. That’s all.” He wasn’t convinced but I just wanted to be somewhere quiet so I could think without being interrupted. I looked up at him with the same pleading look I had become known to use when I wanted to be cuddled to sleep. He stepped closer so my knees were against his legs. Then without hesitation or looking at the people all around he placed his one hand on my face and with his thumb began rubbing my cheek. “Can we leave?” I looked up through my eyelashes to see that he’d already replaced his contacts with glasses and his quiff was sticking up in all directions. Always a showstopper even when he looks about ready to call it a day. 

His thumb stopped for a moment then his hand pulled my head a little so I was looking straight into his eyes. “Yeah, in a minute. Want me to help you get undressed? I can get you to another room or clear this one out. What do you want?” It was the soft voice, the one that was rarely heard outside of our apartment. I simply nodded hoping he could tell I didn’t care as long as it he was around. Per usual, Phil didn’t quite get it but started clearing the room and telling people we’d be down to the bus in a few. 

While he was getting everyone to leave Marianne started talking to him. I couldn’t hear what she was saying but i knew it was about me. She was probably telling him to take care of me. He would even if she didn’t tell him to. Once she left the room and gathered everyone else out into the hallways and other rooms of the venue Phil came back over to me and knelt down. “All better, right? Now stand up because I really don’t want to try and get those jeans off your legs while sitting again.” 

As usual my body followed his orders even if it wasn’t what my head was saying. I stood and lifted my arms slightly from where they rested at my side. This was another nonverbal cue that was supposed to tell Phil to just do what he needed to do. He pulled at the bottom of my shirt so it slid upwards towards my neck and arms. Like so many times before he pulled the shirt completely off my body with very little problems, but that was mostly because my limbs were limp and would do anything he asked. 

Looking around he found the sweater we’d been wearing for most of the tour. A piece of merch that was worn by each of us at various times. He gently slid it over my head. It was warm inside, like I was expecting, and it smelled like Phil because he was the last one to wear this particular sweater. “Okay now comes the actual hard part. Is it okay if I take off your shoes so the jeans come off over your feet easier?” Again I simply nodded in response. 

After seeing me nod he bent down so one knee was on the ground and the other was creating a 90 degree angle. He unlaced my shoes and slid them off my feet one by one so I wouldn’t lose balance. He looked up at me in a way of making sure I’m okay with him reaching up and getting me out of my jeans. Knowing that's what he was silently asking I placed my hand in his hair. A gesture that over the years had come to mean ‘yes’ and ‘go ahead’. He reached up to the button of my jeans, quickly he undid it and pulled my jeans rather haphazardly down. My boxers followed making Phil slightly nervous like he always seemed to be even after countless times ripping clothes off each other in a fit of passion. He moved the fabric up back over my hip bone before pulling my jeans over my socked feet. 

“Wait here for a second so I can get you sweatpants. You can wear mine and once we get back on the bus I’ll grab some other ones for myself.” He had turned away and stood up to get his sweatpants from across the room. “After I get you dressed we can go to the back lounge and lie down.” It sounded nice, a proposition I couldn’t dream of turning down. Hopefully the rest of the crew would head to bed soon after we leave so there could be a quiet time for just Phil and I.

With just a smidge of Phil clumsiness he got the sweatpants over my legs and pulled far enough up that the waistband was under the sweater. “Thanks.” I said quietly after he stood up and looked around for any other things we’d have to take down to the bus with us. He looked over with the ever present smile that was only for me. 

“Here’s your phone, put it in the pocket. Then we can go.” His hand reached forward to hand me my phone which I took quickly and put away before it could be dropped by either of us. “Come here, you look like you need a hug.” I cautiously stepped forward. There was no one there but I felt on edge just going closer to my boyfriend of so many years. It was a terror that set in when we’re in public. Fear that some fan would see a private moment between the two of us. It wasn’t like most people would be adverse to the two of us showing affection it’s just the fear that we don’t get to say anything and tell it all as it is. 

“Babe it's fine, Marianne said she’d make sure no one came in and let us calm down for awhile before we left. She knew you were having a little trouble being around people. You can trust she’ll keep everyone at a distance until you’re ready.” His arms wrapped around me, then pressed a kiss to my forehead. Despite the slight height difference he still held me up like he was the taller one. In many ways he was. He was strong enough to do so many things without tiring much. Emotionally he didn’t need to take a break from people for days on end. Physically he wasn’t in the best shape but he would always hold up anyone else who needed strength. 

I lent more weight into him. A clear sign the existentialism was setting in. The next couple days would be tough. I would got through hours sitting blankly and keep my mouth shut. Phil would be expected to speak for both of us and while doing everything he could to get me better. It was shit for both of us, luckily we always got through. It was rough but working together even just mentally kept things from getting too far out of hand. 

He ran his hand over my back, smoothing out the wrinkles in the fabric as he went. As usual he took my weight in like second nature. He didn’t pull away even after what I could only assume was 10 minutes. His arms stayed put around me until a knock rattled us both from our lovely trance. 

“I know I said take as long as you need but we do have to go. There’s at least 9 hours of driving we need to do so we can be at tomorrow’s venue in time for set up. I’m sorry to rush you but we really do have to go.” Marianne didn’t open the door but she spoke loud enough that what she was saying could be heard through the wood. 

Phil stepped back but still kept his hands just above my hips. “Thanks Marianne, we’re just grabbing anything of ours that needs to be on the bus.” She doesn’t respond but it’s clear she’s still outside the door waiting. “You gonna be okay walking down to the bus.” Phil said at barely a whisper. I nodded knowing that very soon after we were on the bus he’d be close again. He took my hand and walked towards the door with me in tow. I followed a step behind. 

We walked hand in hand down to the door of the venue. Marianne didn’t say a thing the whole way there. After seeing that there were people outside Phil dropped my hand like instinct. I almost stopped because I hadn’t even really noticed that I was walking in the first place because he was holding my hand. He looked back with a sad smile. Without words he said “it’ll be just a few minutes, please be okay with that.” 

Marianne was the first to push through the door followed by Phil. I barely caught the door and almost let it hit me. As soon as the people outside saw us a few cheers erupted along with other phrases we’ve heard a million times just today, not that they mean any less the more times they’re said. Luckily the fans didn’t approach us because I’m sure even they’d notice something off from me. 

On the bus the noise outside ceased to have any effect on me. I sat down and pulled my feet up to my chest. Phil was rummaging through our stuff looking for a pair of sweatpants, it didn’t matter if they were mine. At this point nothing was really ours only but we still held preferences. Like he rarely went into my collection of designer clothes because he’s always worried he’ll get them dirty or rip them. Or fans would notice, that too I guess stopped him more often though. 

He settled on the couch next to me after he had thrown a pile of clothes over the bunk he was currently claiming. His arm coming to rest behind my back on the top of the couch. I leant into him yet again. People were milling around in their own post show rituals. Some taking food and moving to their bunks. Others just sitting and sighing. Too much activity for me. I know its too much to ask for everyone to be completely silent until this cloud passed over my head, that doesn’t mean I still don’t pray to any diety asking for quiet. 

Phil’s gotten his phone out, not something even remotely odd. Probably responding to his mum about something he was too busy to deal with earlier. He wouldn’t get a response till sometime later seeing as with all the time zone differences it was the middle of the night back in England. It was sweet that he was responding with words like “sorry we were busy and I kept seeing the text on my phone but couldn’t answer.” He didn’t even notice me watching him type. It's not like there was anything he had to hide. If he did it would be out of his mouth soon, guilty bastard. I chuckled into Phil’s shoulder to which he looked down at me. Instantly a blush crept onto my cheeks. 

“What are you laughing at? Texting my mum back is important.” I laughed at him again because he was absolutely oblivious, not that our mental connection could give away what was making me giggle. I shook my head, “Its good your feeling better but, what could possibly make you laugh. I though your cynicism knows no bounds.”

“Just you, how if you tried to hide something from me you’d end up blurting it out before you even realized. I’m not accusing but it's so easy to catch your bluff.” He smiled brightly. “I don’t want to sleep alone tonight.” I said after a few minutes of us just sitting and thinking. “Can I stay in your bunk?” He kissed my unruly curls. Lips barely touching my scalp for a second before he was standing me up and going back towards the bunks. He didn’t speak but cleared all the clothes off the bed. It was going to be extremely difficult to get things out tomorrow with the mess he’d made but it was well worth it. 

“I’m guessing you want to be the one lying on top of me.” He said with a slight chuckle. I nodded and waited for him to get in before me. Once his back was pressed against the mattress I climbed on top of him so that our chests were pressed together. I pulled his glasses off his face and put them on the little shelf I’d seen him put them on before. “Goodnight Dan, sleep well.” I kissed him gently as my response. We fell asleep and stayed that way until morning was upon us.

**Author's Note:**

> So I started writing this about twenty minutes after the ii show I went to was over but got sidetracked for a long time. Not to mention the fact that after getting my wisdom teeth out I couldn't look at any words for like 3 days, which really put a dent in me working on this one. Anyhow I can look at words again and feel like writing so yay!  
> If you liked this you should check out all the other stuff I've posted so far. Thank You!!!!


End file.
